Como La Primera Cita
by Regdar Blackstrand
Summary: Yuzu analiza el tiempo que lleva saliendo con Mei. La felicidad y los altibajos que ha tenido al lado de su, ahora, esposa. Tras una cita, se da cuenta de que, sin importar el tiempo, sigue sintiéndose igual.


_**Diclaimer: Los personajes de Citrus** **no**_ _**me pertenecen, son propiedad de** **Saburo Uta.**_

* * *

 _Como La Primera Cita._

 _Regdar Blackstrand._

* * *

Yuzu siente que se asfixia, su respiración es errática, sus mejillas están rojas y su cabello es un completo desastre. Gotas de sudor resbalan de su frente y su corazón late como si hubiese corrido una maratón; su cuerpo tiembla, perdido en el éxtasis que le produce la cercanía del cuerpo ajeno.

¿Cómo podía permanecer tranquila? El perfume que inunda sus fosas nasales, los mechones de cabello negro que se esparcen majestuosamente sobre la cama y las manos que acarician su cuello y nuca.

¿Alguien podría culparla de perder la cordura al tener a tan íntimamente a Mei? Su hermanastra, aquella chica a la que debería haber amado como familia, le hacia perder la cordura.

¿Quién había podido predecir que ellas dos terminarían juntas? Ambas parecían ser polos completamente opuestos, Aihara Mei era tan perfecta, tan fría… tan inalcanzable; Aihara Yuzuko, en cambio, era tan enérgica, rebelde… tan alcanzable.

Dos personas tan diferentes, unidas por el destino; con tantos obstáculos que tuvieron que pasar para poder estar juntas.

—Mei —susurra el nombre—, te amo.

En respuesta, los labios de Mei aterrizan sobre los de ella. El exquisito beso que contiene los sentimientos que la pelinegra no logra decir con palabras y las emociones inundan el corazón de Yuzu. El estado de éxtasis que recorre el cuerpo de la rubia la hace sentir plena y completa.

Tantas cosas que tuvo que vivir, que pasar para por fin tener a esa hermosa mujer entre sus brazos; que correspondiera sus sentimientos. Su respiración se atora en sus pulmones cuando las delicadas manos de Mei acarician su cuerpo con sensualidad.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se sorprendía de como Aihara Mei lograba estremecer su cuerpo y alma, incluso después de varios meses desde su matrimonio. El más mínimo toque, una simple palabra, el brillo en los hermosos ojos púrpura; cosas tan sencillas, pero que llenaban su alma de una felicidad inimaginable.

Las manos de Yuzu recorren el hermoso cuerpo mientras lentamente se deshace de las estorbosas prendas. Sus labios encuentran el camino hacia el blanco cuello y es recompensada por un suspiro placentero.

Muchas veces, Yuzu recuerda la época en la que conoció a la presidenta de la Academia Aihara, y se pregunta cómo pudo haber vivido sin esa mujer durante tanto tiempo. Mei es la persona que siempre había soñado, el complemento en su vida, su otra mitad, quien, a pesar de los altos y bajos, la hacia plenamente feliz.

Todo lo que había tenido que pasar para llegar hasta ahí, valía la pena, ya que, Mei es su alma gemela.

Se toman de las manos, sus dedos entrelazándose perfectamente. El sudor se mezcla con el perfume, los labios recorren el cuerpo ajeno, las respiraciones entrecortadas y los gemidos llenan la habitación.

Esa noche solitaria, con ellas como las únicas ocupantes de la casa y la luna como testigo, ambas se entregan a sus sentimientos.

* * *

Están a mediados de invierno y la temperatura ya se ha asentado; la nieve cubre las calles, pintándolas de blanco. Yuzu ve una oportunidad para salir a pasear debido al buen día que hacia, así que le propone a Mei salir a dar un paseo y simplemente disfrutar de la mutua compañía.

Es así como ambas salen a la calle, envueltas en abrigos y bufandas, Yuzu con pantalones azules y Mei con una falda larga.

—¿Cómo puedes usar falda con este clima? —pregunta con curiosidad—. Podría entrarte un aire colado.

—No es un problema —responde Mei mientras se acerca más a Yuzu. En un inesperado giro de los acontecimientos, entrelaza su brazo con el de la mayor—. Eres más cálida que cualquier abrigo.

Incluso si la voz de Mei mantiene su tono monótono y su rostro es tan inexpresivo como siempre; eso no evita que Yuzu se ruborice y se quede parada. Mei suelta el brazo de su esposa y se adelanta un par de pasos.

Una sonrisa imperceptible se dibuja en los labios de la pelinegra al ver a su esposa convertirse en un desastre sin ceremonia. Aunque no lo admitiese, le gustaba lo que podía generar en Yuzu, sobretodo, el hecho de que ella es la única que puede hacerlo.

Yuzu observa a la pelinegra, al ser la persona más cercana, sabe diferenciar las expresiones de Mei, por muy minúsculas que sea. Una cálida sensación se apodera de su ser al ver la sonrisa de su esposa, el saber que ella es la causa, solo la hace sentir aún más satisfecha.

Sin embargo, la parte más oscura desea cobrar venganza por hacerla ruborizarse frente a los transeúntes que se han detenido al verla actuar como una colegiala enamorada. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, aprovecha que Mei esta distraída y toma un poco de nieve en sus manos y crea una pequeña bola.

—Yuzu.

Quizás fue el nerviosismo, el temblor de su cuerpo, o tal vez la forma en que su nombre fue pronunciado lo que hace que lance la bola hacia otro lado.

—¿Si, Mei? —pregunta con una risa nerviosa, una mirada de reojo le permite ver que la bola de nieve le ha caído a alguien y genera una pequeña conmoción en el acompañante.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—N-Nada.

Mei sostiene la mirada por unos cuantos segundos antes de mirar hacia adelante.

—Hay una cafetería a unos metros, ¿quieres ir?

La brillante sonrisa no se hace esperar en el rostro de Yuzu.

—¡Por supuesto!

Mira hacia el lado izquierdo, donde aún se encuentra la chica a la que golpeó con la bola de nieve y quien la observa con un rostro tan ilegible como el de Mei. Yuzu solo atina a darle un gesto de disculpa, que la chica, quien tiene una mano alzada tratando de calmar a su acompañante, acepta con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Hecho eso, se apresurara a colocarse al lado de Mei y entrelazar sus manos. La pelinegra se sonroja levemente, más no aparta sus manos, en cambio, aprieta un poco más el agarre.

Yuzu deja escapar un suspiro de placer cuando la calidez del café invade su interior. La cafetería mantiene un clima agradable, el café caliente y la compañía de Mei, son los ingredientes perfectos para la receta de su felicidad.

Ambas están sentadas en una de las mesas localizadas en un rincón, algunas otras mesas son ocupadas por unos cuantos clientes. La rubia saborea el delicioso aroma y textura de su taza de café caliente, e incluso si Mei es mucho más moderada, también disfrutaba del ambiente y la compañía.

—Me alegra saber que te gusta el lugar —dice la pelinegra con una voz carente de emoción. Por supuesto, Yuzu no se preocupa por eso, conoce lo suficientemente bien a Mei para saber que esta disfrutando de su cita.

—Cualquier lado me gustaría siempre que estés conmigo —comenta con una sonrisa. Realmente a ella no le importa, la compañía de su esposa es más que suficientemente para volver especial cualquier lugar.

A pesar de tener bastante tiempo de relación, a Mei aún la toma por sorpresa lo sincera que Yuzu es respecto a sus sentimientos. A veces, ella también desearía poder ser un poco más expresiva con las emociones que solo la rubia logra hacerla sentir.

La sonrisa de Yuzu no vacila, incluso si Mei esta en silencio, sus ojos púrpura tienen ese brillo que solo se muestra ante ella. Pérdida en la calidez que se extiende por su ser, no nota de inmediato que Mei extiende su mano izquierda para colocarla sobre la de ella.

—¿Qué… estás haciendo?

Yuzu salta ligeramente cuando siente la mano libre de la pelinegra descansar con ternura sobre su mejilla. Sorprendida, permanece inmóvil mientras los delicados dedos de Mei acarician su rostro y el borde de sus labios.

—Te amo.

Dos palabras dichas de una forma de calidez poco usual en Mei. Cinco letras acompañadas de una leve sonrisa que causa que el corazón de Yuzu se acelere y su ser se estremezca.

La rubia sabe que es capaz de todo, con tal de que esa sonrisa sincera, por pequeña que sea, nunca desaparezca de ese hermoso rostro. Su piel se ruboriza y un cosquilleo se instala en su pecho y estómago; ella sabe que solo Mei es capaz de generar todo eso sobre ella.

—Yo también te amo.

En un acto de valentía, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, se acerca al rostro de Mei y une sus labios en un tierno beso que es correspondido. Solo dura unos cuantos segundos, pero es suficiente para que los sentimientos de ambas lleguen a sus corazones.

Se quedan unos minutos en la cafetería antes de decidir seguir su cita recorriendo las calles. Unos metros adelante, se topan con una peculiar escena de una chica arrodillada mientras su acompañante –que resulta ser a quien golpeó con la bola de nieve– trata de tranquilizarla. Yuzu no logra escuchar muy bien, pero no se pierde la palabra _"luna de miel"_ de la chica que, al final, es casi cargada por su acompañante para llevársela de ahí.

—Luna de miel, ¿eh? —susurra en voz baja, recodando que ellas no tuvieron la luna de miel más normal de todas. Sin embargo, a pesar del poco tiempo que tuvieron para si mismas, fue lo suficientemente satisfactorio para que quedara como uno de los mejores recuerdos.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No, nada —se ríe, entrelazando nuevamente su mano con la de Mei—, sigamos con nuestra cita.

Mei asiste con su rostro inexpresivo, reforzando el agarre de sus manos, sintiendo la calidez de la mayor contrarrestando el frío clima. Ambas prosiguen con su cita, en el sonido de sus pisadas sobre la nueve como el acompañante.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Yuzu aprendió a lidiar, e incluso, disfrutar del silencio. Mei no es la mujer más habladora y prefiere la serenidad, la rubia están feliz de simplemente permanecer a su lado.

El atardecer se pone en el cielo, baña el alrededor en naranja, la temperatura sigue siendo agradable y es así como culmina la cita. Ambas regresan a casa, sintiéndose tal como lo hicieron en la primera cita.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí este pequeño One-shot de este bello manga que empecé a** **leer hace un par de semanas atrás. Primera vez que escribo sobre este par, así que acepto sugerencias, críticas** **y consejos para mejorar. Así, puedo mejorar en futuros proyectos.**


End file.
